


Under the Stars

by Namyari



Series: KHR Family Bounding - Family Love [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chrome likes quiet places, Dancing, F/M, Married Life, Mention of Kusakabe-san, Party, Vongola Party, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Chrome doesn't like parties, she prefers the quiet rooftop of the Vongola Mansion. She loves stargazing but someone comes to bother her.In which Chrome and Hibari are married.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos friends ! 
> 
> Thank you for coming here !  
> I fell down the rabbit hole again and Reborn has been plaguing my mind for some time now.  
> I'm still French but I re-read it more times than I cared to count so hopefully nothing will have slipped past me !  
> I hope you enjoy !  
> XX
> 
> N.

Chrome was laying on the rooftop, alone. She had been stargazing for the last thirty minutes, the sound of the party downstairs barely reaching her ears. A Vongola Party. Again. She sighed, she did not like parties. She did not like crowds, or people. And people did not like her either.

She liked the quiet, and the dark night sky was always a view to be beheld. She liked being alone too. Too many people made her nervous, and she was used to being on her own.

She moved to place her arm behind her head and her terribly expensive dress rubbed against the concrete. The white material would surely be dirty afterwards but she did not really care. 

White. Wearing white to a mafia gathering was something she had learnt from Reborn himself. Usually people wore black suits, to hide bloodstains. Wearing white was a sign of power. She had liked the idea back then. Maybe people would not bother her too much if they thought she was powerful enough to wear white. With time it had become a habit more than anything else.

She rubbed her eye tiredly, sure that she was smudging her mascara. Who cared ? She was not planning on going back to the party anyway. 

A look at her watch told her it was almost three in the morning. She tried to decide if it was an appropriate hour to leave unnoticed. 

“There you are.” She jumped, startled. She had not heard the door leading to the rooftop. She stood up as gracefully as she could and dusted her dress.

“What are you doing here, Kyoya ?” Chrome sighed. She really did not want to put up with him at the moment.

“Shamal was searching for you. I got bored.” She grimaced, the old pervert liked her a little bit too much. “What are you doing here ?” He asked in return.

“I’m bored. And tired.” She glanced at him and walked to the edge of the roof, sitting on the parapet. “I prefer the company of the stars.” She looked up at the sky and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I think Bianchi took care of Shamal, and I don’t think he’ll come here.”

The Cloud Guardian walked to her and observed her. She had closed her eyes to fully enjoy the feeling of the wind in her hair. He took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

“Be careful, we don’t want you to get sick.” She looked at him, surprised at the sudden warmth but smiled.

“Thank you, Kyoya.” She hugged the black jacket tighter around herself. She looked up again. “I miss Japan.” She whispered and he rose an eyebrow. “I know you do too.”

“It’s true. But I have business in Italy for the moment. Kusakabe can take care of everything in Japan for now.” He sat next to her and looked up too. It felt strange, stargazing. He never did it. He didn’t have time for such a silly and useless activity. He felt Chrome turning and watched her as her bare feet were now dangling in the air. She wasn’t looking at the stars anymore but down to the grown, several dozens of feets below. 

She could make out the shapes of some of her friends, or people she knew. She could see the lights coming from the ballroom projecting long shadows in the garden and the music seemed louder than when she had been laying on the ground.

She leaned forward a little more, trying to recognize people but felt an something against her stomach. HIbari had used his arm as a security bar.

“I don’t feel like picking up what would be left of my wife if you fell.” He grunted. She looked at him strangely but said nothing and leaned back again.

“I don’t feel like falling you know.” She smiled but he wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“When do you leave ?” He asked instead. She shook her head slightly. She did not want to talk about her next mission. Not there, not with him, not tonight. It would be a boring mission. She tried to lift her spirit by thinking that, at least, she would be leaving Italy but it was not that effective. Not when she knew she’d be leaving him there. She played with the small ring on her finger.

“In three days.” She murmured.

“You don’t sound very excited.” He said matter-of-factly, rolling his own ring around his finger.

“I am happy to go on a mission for our boss but… I am afraid something could happen when I am on the other side of the planet.” She bit her lip worriedly. She knew how silly she sounded to his ears.

“You know I’ll bit to death anyone who stands on our path.” He rested his hand on her shoulder and rose to his feet. He leaned his other hand towards her. “Care for a dance ?”

She looked surprised but recovered quickly and put her hand in his. She stood carefully. She glanced at the door, where her high heels rested and shrugged.

He put his other hand on her waist and drew her closer. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he had missed dancing with his wife.

She rested her head against his chest and he put his chin on her head. He moved them slowly to the faint beat they could hear.

“Do you want me to send someone from the Foundation with you ?” He finally asked. No matter how easy her missions were he always worried about her. She gasped and looked at him, offended.

“I can fend for myself, Kyoya !”

He pushed her a few inches away from him so she could see him rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“And that’s because I can’t that you sent that creepy dude with the glasses after me, last time ?” He asked her and she huffed, annoyed. Chikusa had never been the most discreet when it came to following people around.

Hibari said nothing and drew her to her chest again. He swirled them slowly across the roof without really listening to the tune of the song. He was rubbing circles on her back and arm.

They stood there for almost forty minutes. When Hibari felt her head heavy against him he stopped moving and looked at her. She looked tired yet peaceful. He sighed and put his arm around her back and her knees. She shrieked when he lifted her but he quickly prompted her to put her head back on his shoulder and she obliged. 

He walked to the door and glanced at the shoes she had taken off. He’d sent someone to get them for her. Maybe the Rain guardian, he needed to see him on the next day anyway.

He looked at her one last time, her skin shining under the moonlight. He’d miss her during her mission. He would tell her, he decided with a small smile, when she’ll wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here I paired up Chrome and Hibari but I also wrote a bunch of incoming fics where she's paired up with Yamamoto or with Gokudera ! It is always so hard to chose her partner, don't you think ?
> 
> Hope to see you soon,
> 
> N.


End file.
